


brendon urie explores piss

by irl_jonathansims



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, Piss, Piss is hot, Piss kink, Yaoi, brendon morrissey, gay uwu yaoi bois, i have a piss kink, i love incels, tumblr 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_jonathansims/pseuds/irl_jonathansims
Summary: hey sexiesum piss and homophobia also degradingnsfw (no sex)
Relationships: brendon urie/ jimmy urine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	brendon urie explores piss

brendon had been holding in his piss for so long, it must have been at least three hours, its not like he could just go, he had a concert to preform and 13 year old fans to disappoint.  
the liquor he’d been drinking on stage had went straight to his bladder, ‘can we finish this shit up i need to go’ he whispered to ryan(?). ryan gave him a confused look, but carried on playing whatever song they were playing.  
as brendon hit a high note he felt a little dribble of piss come out of him man wrench, ‘fuck’ he thought to himself as he adjusted his skinny jeans and walked off stage, blushing and holding in his embarrassment.  
He ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall, he pulled at his hair and cried before remembering he still needed to piss, he walked out to a urinal, hey he needed to piss but he was still a man.  
He whipped out his long sword and started to relieve himself when he let out a moan, he dropped his memeber out of his hand and use the same hand to cover his mouth, subsequently getting piss on his thick ass lips. He looked around to see if anyone was there when he noticed a man staring blankly sitting in a trash can. it took a few seconds to register but he then realised it was his friend Jimmy urine, ‘o-oh u-hh hey jImmy, Y-you d-dint see that d-did you?’  
without answering jimmy launched himself out of the trash can and into brendons arms ‘i missed you babes’ he nestled into the crook of his neck,  
brendon stood there confused  
‘oi jim boi, are ya high or sumin mate?’  
jimmy shook his head ‘not right now, just horny’  
brendon looked shocked, sure they were friends but not this close, right?  
‘oi mate i get ur bent an all dat but i ain’t with tha shit you got me yeah?’ jimmy nodded silently and brendon sat there wondering if he should tell jimmy he was a massive faggot, probably not.  
Brendon felt his his bladder growl (?) and he grabbed him penis and directed it at the urinal, jimmy stood there not seeming bothered but as the quite splashing started he felt his trousers grow tight ‘shit’ he mumbled under his breath, brendon must of heard it because the long streaming sound had suddenly come to a stop  
‘wot was dat bruv?’ brendon questioned before he noticed the hardon that was pressing into his side.  
‘bruv that aint right i told ya i aint innta da shit innit,’ bredon sighed in disgust as he went to push jimmy off, he pushed jimmy to the floor.  
As jimmy hit the hard floor he only grew more aroused, he moaned loudly as he hit the floor.  
brendon stared in a mix of horror, confusion and arousal.  
Suddenly brendons bladder exploded and he pissed all over jimmy. not to his surprise jimmy seemed to enjoy it, him seeming to jizz just from the excitement alone.  
brendon enjoyed to look on Jimmy's face, causing brendon himself to become aroused.  
Brendon grabbed jimmys shoe and filled it with water from the tap, it tasted rank but he needed fluids.   
He drank as much as he could before he started to urinate all over jimmy, focusing mainly on his chest and face. as the warm liquid soaked jimmy he reached down and started rubbing the outside of his trousers, brendon noticed and quickly stepped on jimmys nuts.   
‘not til daddy says,’ he bit his lip and chuckled before he continued urinating himself onto the other man,  
this is the story of how emo morrissey became a dom, bren-dom


End file.
